


Die Chroniken des Wahns - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [8]
Category: Die Chroniken des Wahns - Michael R. Fletcher
Genre: DarkArt, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Eine Buchcoveridee für die "Chroniken des Wahns".
Series: Paintings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165
Kudos: 1





	Die Chroniken des Wahns - Fanart

_"Wenn wir keine Meldung machen, ist es nicht passiert."_

_"Wäre das nicht eine grobe Pflichtverletzung?"_

_"Wie kann es eine Pflichtverletzung sein, wenn es nie passiert ist?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)


End file.
